desperate_schoolboysfandomcom-20200214-history
Sorrow is Forgiven, Not Forgotten
"Sorrow is Forgiven, Not Forgotten" is the 14th episode of Desperate Schoolboys. 'Summary' Josh and Ben begin to realize the full implications of them living together, turning worse when Ben introduces Emma to his friends and they get a bad first impression. Joe tries to announce what he's found out about Dr. Sonya. Rena seeks to tie up the lose ends of his past. And Val finds out about Liz's secret. 'Plot' 'Teaser' Flash to Justine being pushed to the ground as one inmate attacks another, as more pile on top, she shuffles backwards, still on the ground, avoiding it. Flash to Justine in the prison showers, everything blow the chest covered by the bottom of the screen, as one girl attacks another behind her, and she awkwardly continues to wash. Flash to Justine lying in the bed of her cell, crying herself to sleep. Justine sits on the other side of the glass to Renato, both of them holding phones. "Hi mom" Renato says through the phone. "I-I'm so glad you decided to visit. When they told me who it was, I almost didn't believe it, had to come see it for myself. You look well," she says. "Thanks, I've been staying with Granddad," he tells her. "Good, good. And you've been good? Fine?" She wonders. "Well, you know, besides the whole 'my mother got arrested for killing my father and a baby' thing, I'm fucking dandy." "Language," she warns him. "Look mom, let's cut the crap and talk about why I'm really here," he demands. "And... why are you really here?" she wonders. "Well... you took me from an orphanage, yes?" he asks, she nods, "So, who are my family?" Justine is stunned, "''I'm your family! Your father and I raised you! You're our son!" she exclaims. "Look, Justine, calm down. I just want to know who my biological parents are, do you know how I can find out?" he wonders. "They don't deserve you! I deserve you! I raised you! I am your mother!" she exclaims some more. "Justine, please..." "Stop calling me that!" she shouts, standing up, dropping the phone and banging on the glass. As prison guards begin to restrain her, she is taken away yelling, "I'm your mother! I'm your mother!" Renato sighs and hangs up the phone. 'Act I' Flash of Liz telling Katie and Val about Josh, six months ago. Val looks bored. Flash to Val walking down the street. A baby, sitting in its pram, is holding a wrapped chocolate bar. Val snatches the chocolate bar as she walks past, leaving the baby to cry. Flash of Val as a toddler. A boy steals her toy. She responds by jumping on him, hitting him until he gives back the toy. Liz and Nick are sitting in an ice-cream parlour together, holding hands. Nick tells her, "After I got in last night, I couldn't stop thinking about you," Nick tells her. Liz smiles. Nick continues, "You've got my neurons firing, Liz. Our time together is just the best. In fact, I'm so juiced, I finished my screenplay." "Your screenplay?" she asks. "Just something I've been thinking about for a while. I couldn't get the passion to write, but then... You're my inspiration, Liz." They kiss, before Nick then excuses himself to go to the bathroom. Liz looks around and then takes a handful of her medication. However Val is watching her, from across the room. Val smiles to herself. Ben walks down the stairs, hearing Josh singing to himself in the kitchen. Ben enters and Josh greets him, "Morning. I was making breakfast. You want a sausage burrito?" Ben's eyes and mouth open wide in disgust at the sight of the sausage burrito, "I'll passo." "Suit yourself," Josh says, "It's so great your parents are away for the weekend. Just us guys." Ben smiles in agreement, then asks, "You seen the phone? I'm going to make the arrangements for you all meeting Emma" "I left the phone in my bedroom," Josh says. Ben rolls his eyes. Ben is just about to go for the phone when Josh calls after him, "Also, Ben, this isn't a big deal but I was looking for the remote this morning. I thought we agreed that its place is beside my chair"." "Your chair?" Ben asks. "Well, the chair I sit on," Josh corrects himself. "I don't know where the remote is, Josh," Ben sighs. Ben then notices a sponge in the sink, "Josh. You left the sponge in the sink again." "So?" Josh asks. "Not only does a wet sponge stink, but it is a breeding ground for bacteria," Ben educates him. "So?" Josh asks again. "So. If I were to use the sponge to for example: clean up that foul salsa you just spilled all over the counter, then I would be passing bacteria from the sponge to the counter. Thus allowing bacteria to get onto our food. Wouldn't that bother you?" Ben asks. Josh retorts, "You're right. I wouldn't dream of touching that sponge now." Josh picks up the sponge and throws it into the bin, giving Ben a smug smirk before leaving the kitchen. Ben looks cross. In the principal's office, Joe and Annie are sitting across the desk from the principal himself. "I'm telling you, Dr. Sonya ''is a pedophile! Why is it everyone has a hard time believing this?" Joe wonders. "Hadland, please calm down. Do you have any evidence to support this claim?" the principal asks. "He has a toolbox in his desk full of pictures... of... of half-naked little boys, it's disturbing! This couldn't be more painfully obvious!" he yells. "You have to admit... it's odd," Annie adds. "Odd?! Odd is out of the question. This sicko is staring at odd in the rear-view mirror!" Joe exclaims. "Look, unless you find me this toolbox, there's little I can do, and even if you do, it's hardly solid evidence..." the principal tells him."Oh, so you want to wait until he actually molests someone? What is the matter with you?!" Joe yells. "Hadland, I told you to calm down. This is exactly why I have a hard time believing you. You have a history of violence and anger," the principal points out. "Not anymore..." Joe assures him. "Yes, and who helped you through that?" he wonders. Joe pauses, "Dr. Sonya did..." he says."Exactly. So maybe you should be thanking him instead of accusing him of pedophilia?" "That's what I was doing when I found the pictures!" he yells. "Can't you just... keep a close watch on him?" Annie wonders. "No, mom. Don't bother. Clearly this school is run by morons!" he says before standing up and storming out. "I'm sorry about his behavior, but-" Annie tries before Joe is heard yelling, "And you better not be apologizing for me!" "Gotta go," Annie tells the principal before leaving. Ben and Josh are in the Ashdale house, when the front door knocks. It's Rena and Joe, who come inside, however they are followed by a small white fluffy dog. The dog runs inside and jumps on Ben, with its tongue hanging out. "Oh. What is this?" Ben asks. "It's my new dog: Rocky!" Rena exclaims. "New dog?" Josh asks. "Yeah. He's my granddad's." Rena explains. "You didn't say anything about a dog?" Josh enquires. Rena tells him, "I didn't know about him. The thing just lives outside, comes and goes. It's kind of a beast. Caught a bird this morning." Ben cautiously pats it on the head. The four then sit down. "I really think you're gonna like Emma," Ben smiles. "I'm sure we will," Joe tells him. "She's coming with Liz too. So she isn't just stuck with guys," Ben says. Ben serves drinks from the kitchen and they all sit back with them. "This is nice: the four of us hanging out together. We don't do it as often as we use to," Joe comments. Just then there is a knock at the door. Liz and Emma walk in, as everyone smiles, however they are followed by Nick and everyone's smiles drop. Emma comes inside and meets everyone, as they all introduce themselves. Suddenly Rocky runs over. Emma looks at it and says, "Hello. Or should I say goodbye." "Huh?" Rena asks. "Well, I'm sure that you will not be keeping the dog in the sitting room when there is company," she says. Ben gets up, complying, "You're right. I'll just put him in the backyard, Rena." Ben leads Rocky out the back door, as Rena looks upset. Ben soon returns, with chairs from the dining table, "Some people will need to sit on these." Emma looks down at Rena, "Would you mind sitting on the wooden chair and giving the girl the comfortable seat?" Rena looks speechless, but Ben remarks, "Sounds fair." Rena gets up, shaking his head, and sits on the dining chair as Emma sits back on the sofa, putting up her feet to take up the whole thing. "I'll go and get some more drinks," Ben announces. "I'll help," Nick smiles. Ben walks into the kitchen, as Nick follows. Inside the kitchen. Ben asks, "What are you doing here?" "I came to help you get the drinks," Nick snidely remarks. "I mean in my home," Ben retorts. "Because Liz invited me. Why so hostile, Ben? You don't still think I started the fire do you?" Nick asks. Ben tells him, "I know you did." "Do you know what I think?" Nick asks, "I think that you're just angry that I got Liz and you couldn't. You can't stand it." "That's ridiculous. I'm with Emma now. I've moved on," Ben says. Nick rhetorically remarks, "Who are you fooling?" In the living room. Everyone is sitting, talking and drinking. Suddenly there is another knock at the door. Everyone is busy talking and so Liz goes to answer the door. It's Mary. "Hi," Liz greets her. "Sorry, I'm late, I had to sneak out after my dad thought I was sleeping," Mary says. "Sure. Come in," Liz smiles. They walk into the room. "Hi, everyone. Sorry to come unannounced, but Liz did invite me," she says. "Oh, it's fine," Ben says. Mary goes on, "Plus, it's hard being the new girl and finding something to do. No one knows who you are." "Who are you?" everyone suddenly asks in union. "Oh, sorry, I'm Mary," she smiles. A few hours later. Emma says to Liz, "Well, it's pretty late and I'm getting tired. Would you mind if we left now?" "Oh, sure, it is pretty late," Liz says. The girls and Nick say goodbye to everyone. Ben shows them to the door, waving them off and giving Emma a kiss before she leaves. Rena, Joe and Josh are left in the living room, looking at each other and thinking about what they're going to tell Ben. 'Act II' Joe is at the bathroom. Josh and Rena are still in the living room. Rena turns to Josh, "Should we say something to Ben? He's making a mistake with this girl." "No," Josh tells him, "That'll do nothing but drive a wedge between you two." Rena nods, "Alright." Ben then enters the room, "Hey, guys. So, what did u think?" "Ooh, I'm going to go and check on Rocky," Rena says, leaving. Ben persists, "Please, be honest." Joe then enters the room, "Oh, I didn't like her at all, Ben. She's bossy, fussy and mean. She's all wrong for you." Ben's eyes widen in surprise. Josh attempts to lighten the tension, "Oh, calm down. Good friends can take irrational dislikes to their friend's girlfriends." However Rena walks in, having only heard Josh and gets the wrong idea, saying, "Oh, that's great, I leave the room for a minute and you sell me out." Josh tries to stop him, "No, Rena..." But Rena continues, "No, it's okay, I don't have anything to hide and I'm not irrational. She's pushy, demanding and a massive pain in the ass! Ben, I'd dump the bitch like radioactive waste!" Ben utters, "Oh. Well then, that's two of you in the anti-Emma club." Rena asks Josh, "Oh, did you tell him you didn't like her either?" "No, you retard! Joe did!" Josh shouts. "Oops," Rena says. "Josh?" Ben asks. "I'm sorry," Josh tells him, "I honestly think that you're just trying to convince yourself that you like this girl to stop your pain over Liz." "Well, isn't this neat? We all have our individual reasons for disliking Emma," Ben states. "I'm sorry," Josh attempts. "No, it's alright," Ben says, "I asked you to be honest and you were. I got my answer. But what would have been nice, is if someone could have found just one nice thing to say!" Ben turns and goes upstairs, leaving them. The next day, Rena is sitting at the table eating dinner with Hugo, Rena looks disgusted with the old man's cooking and quickly grabs a handful of food and feeds it to Rocky under the table when Hugo isn't looking, patting him on the head. Under Rena's chair, the dog then spits out the food in disgust. "So, how did visiting your mother go yesterday?" Hugo asks, making conversation. "Not great... she kind of flipped when I asked about my birth mother. Hey, maybe you know something?" Rena asks, hopeful. "Boy, I haven't spoken to your mother since before you were born. I'd count how many years that is, but I don't know how old you are. Nor do I care. You go to school, right?" he wonders. "Yes..." Rena says. "Well, good job, keep it up," Hug tells him. "I shall..." Rena sighs in disappointment. "So, you know nothing of my parents?" "If I did, I'd tell you. I'm sorry, boy," Hugo tells him. "It's okay... I guess I was just fooling myself thinking mom would tell me." "Well, seems to me, you've only been to the person who took you from the orphanage, and you're looking for the people who put you in the orphanage. Seems to me... all this leads back to..." "The orphanage," Rena says. Hugo nods before looking down to his spat out cooking near Rocky, "Hey, what's that crap on my carpet?" Ben storms into the living room, where Josh is sitting, and asks, "Where is the phone, Josh? I'm going to phone Emma." "I think it's in the bathroom," Josh tells him. Ben shouts, "That bathroom?! Of course! Where the hell else would it be?! Because all the electrical appliances are going on a bloody adventure this weekend!" "Hey, there's no need to get snippy! I know things went bad with Emma, but don't take it out on me," Josh tells him. Ben looks around the room, "And will you stop moving things around and leaving a mess?! Everything has its order! The layout of the room is symmetrical!" Josh rolls his eyes, "Oh, and here was me thinking you were shouting for some dumb reason." Ben then looks into the kitchen, with a ghastly expression. He enters and comes back in, holding a wet sponge, and shouts, "AND PERHAPS YOU CAN EXPLAIN THIS!!!" "A teenager's obsession with a sponge? No, I can't explain it!" Josh retorts. Ben goes on, "For the last two days I have asked you as politely as possible to wring out the sponge. And yet you have no consideration or respect towards my feelings!" "Because your feelings are stupid!" Josh tells him. Ben shouts back, "But they're my feelings! And for that reason you should have the common decency to respect them!" "Oh, poor you, what a tortured world you live in - disordered furniture and sponge germs coming after you! It's a wonder can you sleep at night! You know what, Emma is perfect for you! You whiny, fussy freak!" Josh yells. Ben, having had enough, storms back upstairs. Joe is preparing for school in his room when his mother knocks and enters to see him loading his backpack with posters stating that Dr. Sonya is a pedophile. "Hey, mom," Joe says. "So, you're resorting to campaign?" she wonders, seeing the posters. "What? Oh, right, yeah. I figure some people are bound to believe me if I pin these around school." "Joe... are you sure about what you saw? Those... photos?" Annie asks. "Of course I'm sure!" he exclaims. "It's just... lack of proof..." she mumbles."Oh, 'cause you think he wouldn't have hidden the toolbox containing his secret after I stumbled upon it? I'm not gonna have any proof at this stage of the game, but pretty soon, he'll slip up, and pretty soon, I'll get him..." Joe assures his mother. "Okay..." she tells him, "If you're sure." "I am," he tells her. "Look, Joe. If you believe this, then I believe you... you just have to be determined," she says before walking out of the room. Joe zips the posters up in his backpack. At school, Liz approaches Mary who is putting things away in her locker. "Hey, Mary," she says. "Oh, hi Liz, how're you?" Mary wonders. Liz assures her that she's fine before asking Mary how she's been getting on. Mary tells her friend that it's basically the same as her old school. "Don't you miss your friends?" Liz wonders. "I... didn't really have any. Every time I tried to make new friends dad would disapprove... and none of them were really worth meeting in secret," Mary explains. "Oh..." Liz says, "Well... um... you can..." she tries, but can't stop staring at Mary, squinting."Is something wrong?" Mary asks. "Um, no... It's just... have we met?" Liz asks. "Well, yeah, a couple days ago when I pulled up outside my house..." Mary tells her, confused. "No, no. Before that? I feel like I know you," Liz tells her. "Well, I guess I just have one of those faces," Mary smiles before hurriedly walking away. 'Act III' At school, Joe is stapling posters to the wall stating that Dr. Sonya is a pedophile. People don't seem to be taking much notice of him but Ben soon approaches him and asks Joe if he can help put them up. Joe obliges and Ben grabs some posters and a stapler and begins to help. "I'm sorry, by the way. For what I said about Emma. She makes you happy and that's all that matters, just.... maybe be happy with her somewhere else? Like.... far, far away?" Joe suggests. Ben smiles, "Sure," he tells him. "So, what made you forgive me all of a sudden?" Joe wonders. "I got into this massive fight with Josh, and it kind of made me realize that maybe I overreact to things a little too much. I mean, so you don't like my girlfriend? So what? Hardly the end of the world," Ben comments, stapling another poster up. Joe smiles and does the same. "I do believe you, you know? About Dr. Sonya," Ben assures his friend. "You do?" Joe asks in surprise. "Of course I do! Why would you make something like that up?" Ben points out. "Well, hopefully these will help spread the word... thanks for helping," Joe says. "No problem," Ben tells him. Rena knocks on the door to the orphanage that he briefly lived in as a child and the door is answered by Mr. Silver, who is surprised to see Renato, but soon beckons him inside. In Mr. Silver's office, Rena sits opposite the desk from the old man. "I heard about your mother's arrest, Mr. Abelho. I am so sorry to hear of it. You must understand, I did not know the whole story when they adopted you," Silver assures him. "Oh, I believe you. But I'm not here about that," Rena tells him. "Oh?" Silver inquires, "Then why are you here?" "I'm here to learn the identity of my birth parents. My mother and father have gone and I'd like to find my real ones," he explains. "Mr. Abelho, you must understand how unethical it would be for me to-" "I don't plan on leaving," Renato assures him. Silver pauses, "Very well." He begins to rifle through his files before eventually selecting one and handing it to Rena, telling him that it contains all the information given by his parents from when they gave him away. "I hope you use this information wisely," Silver tells him. "I intend to," Rena says. "Well, if that is all, Mr. Abelho, I shall be bidding you a good day." Rena stands up and turns around, however, he stops on his way to the door and clenches his fist, turning around to tell Mr. Silver that there is one more thing, Silver wonders what this is. "You told Ali I was imaginary. You made her feel crazy, treated her like she wasn't normal. That isn't right, Mr. Silver, and I hope with all my heart that you regret it," Renato tells him. "I can assure you, Mr. Abelho, that I do. However, it is what had to be done," Silver explains. "Mr. Silver... you're not a very good person..." Rena points out. "Oh, believe me, Filipe... I know," Mr. Silver tells the boy before he leaves. Liz walks into Nick's room, who is sitting and working on his writing. "Busy with that again?" Liz asks. "Yeah, I guess it's kind of lame," Nick utters. "No, it's not. It's great to be passionate about something," Liz tells him. Nick utters, "People at school wouldn't think that." "Who cares what those idiots think? I'm done with them," she utters. "You're where my passion comes from though, Liz. You're my everything," Nick leans in and kisses her. Meanwhile at Liz's house. Val sneaks into her bedroom. She picks up Liz's bottle of medication and empties it into an empty plastic back, which she places in her pocket. She then empties into the bottle a bunch of identical looking pills, placing back the bottle where she found it. She smiles to herself. Ben walks into the house, to see Josh. "Hey," Ben says, "I think we need to sit and talk. We need to clear up the tension." Josh agrees, "Yeah. If we don't and we allow something like earlier to happen again, then we're gonna end up killing each other. And I mean in the literal sense - you and me both dead. Except you'll be lying there with a bacteria-ridden sponge protruding from your mouth like a bloated tongue." They both awkwardly chuckle. Josh admits, "Ben, I really like you, and I don't want a drift between our friendship. But maybe... - it's like how an Oreo needs the cream between the two hard cookies - we need some space." Ben nods, sadly agreeing. He says, "You're still welcome to stay as long as you want." Josh smiles, "I know. And thanks." Josh then stands and walks out the room, taking out his phone and dialing, "Hi, Andrew." "Hi," says Andrew on the other end of the call. Josh tells him, "I'm gonna need some shifts at your shop pretty soon. I need to afford rent for my own place." Josh and Ben are seen happily co-existing together, Ben being able to clean around his friend. Joe stares at the posters around school that Ben helped him put up, Dr. Sonya steps out of his office and sees them and Joe looks at the therapist with a content smile. Mr. Silver sits down behind his desk and ponders his visit. Hugo and Justine are seen happily conversing during a prison visit. Val is seen pouring the pills out on her bedroom desk and inspecting one of them before tossing it into the bin, smiling evilly. At her house, Liz downs a faux pill, placing the bottle away, thinking everything is normal. The shot moves in on the closed drawer. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes